emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Jewel Kingdom
|chinese_title = 宝圣上国 |literal = Sacred Jewel Kingdom |status = Destroyed |destroyed_by = Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect |destroyed_by2 = Li Shuangyan |destroyed_by3 = Chen Baojiao |destroyed_by4 = Bai Jianzhen |founder = |old_ancestors = |supreme_elders = |ruler = |members = * * *Violet Mountain Noble *Suppressive Might Noble *Primordial Origin Noble *Imperial Advisor Si Tu |era = !6-8#44 |type = !Kingdom |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#6 |first_appearance = 1 |last_appearance = 1141 |history = Origin The was created 30,000 years ago at the end of the Emperors Era by the Heavenly God Sect. It was created on the part of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom's territory after its destruction. The didn't have the right to be called the Kingdom, since it hadn't produced an Immortal Emperor. Many nations and sects were unhappy with their arrogance, but no one dared to openly condemn them, due to the strength of the Heavenly God Sect's Ancestor. Current Era Heavenly Jewel Mortal King sent Dong Shenglong to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a spy to destroy the Sect from inside. Li Qiye's potential marriage with Li Shuangyan - and сonsequently a potential alliance between the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and the Nine Saint Demon Gate - greatly alarmed the . Dong Shenglong was ordered to prevent it by any cost. Dong Shenglong conspired with Cao Xiong, they framed Li Qiye in many crimes and tried to quickly kill him, but their plan failed. Siege Three months later, Dong Shenglong promised to Cao Xiong that as long as he deliver Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law to the , they would help him to become the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's next Sect Master and wouldn't bother the Sect anymore and Cao Xiong agreed. Dong Shenglong then contacted the and they sent War Noble Lie with an army to attack the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. On the fifth day of the siege, Li Qiye activated the Zither Pavilion and massacred 's army. Execution War Noble Lie and Dong Shenglong were captured by the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. The Sect sent the news of the public execution of Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie to all Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's sects and invited them to attend the execution. However, other sects were too afraid to offend the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom and no one dared to attend the execution. Even so, they observed the execution from afar. They were surprised to see an unknown youngster like Li Qiye to sit together with the Sect's elders as equal. They were even more surprised to see Li Shuangyan as it was a clear sign that the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect allied itself with the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Heavenly Jewel Mortal King sent Violet Mountain Noble to stop the execution and even gave him an Amnesty Decree to guarantee the success. Violet Mountain Noble arrived in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect just in time to stop the execution. He ordered the Elders to immediately release the prisoners, and follow him to the capital to confess in their crimes and accept the punishment. However, Li Qiye intervened and told him to scram, otherwise he would be killed as well. Violet Mountain Noble was enraged and attacked Li Qiye, but was blocked by Li Shuangyan and Gu Tieshou. Violet Mountain Noble was unwilling to fight against Gu Tieshou and Li Shuangyan, so he took out his ace - the Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's Amnesty Decree that suppressed everyone except Li Qiye. Li Qiye used Zither Pavilion's power to destroy the Amnesty Decree. The will of Heavenly Jewel Mortal King inside of Decree was provoked and immediately attacked Li Qiye, but he activated the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Heavenly Guardians and easily destroyed it. Everyone were shocked, while Li Qiye calmly ordered to execute Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie. Their heads were brought to Violet Mountain Noble with a message from Li Qiye to the Heavenly God Sect: "Whoever blocks my path, I kill without mercy!" Soon after the execution, Nine Saint Demon Gate's Demon King Lun Ri personally lead a delegation to the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Lun Ri and Heavenly Jewel Mortal King talked behind the closed doors and in the end Heavenly Jewel Kingdom announced that conflict between War Noble Lie, Dong Shenglong and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was a personal matter, unrelated to the Kingdom's relationships with the Sect. Other sects in the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom realized that the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect indeed allied itself with the Nine Saint Demon Gate, but they believed that even with the Gate's support the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect would be destroyed by the Heavenly God Sect sooner or later. . . . Destruction The Heavenly God Sect and their Kingdom was destroyed by Li Shuangyan, Chen Baojiao, Bai Jianzhen and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's disciples. Its territory was returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. |geography = The was situated in the Grand Middle Territory. Sects * Heavenly God Sect * Dong Shenglong's family: It is a Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's nobility and had complex ties with the Heavenly God Sect, and it could even be considered a sub-sect of the Heavenly God Sect. * Lie Clan: It is a big clan in the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. * Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect }}